cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune
Rune is a blue-gray male wolf with a jagged gash ripped down the left side of his face. This gash cuts through his left eye. His eyes are green. Rune wears a red feather on his tail. He has a battle scarred muzzle, yellow-stained teeth, and dull white spots under both eyes. He wears Mink's feather behind his upper leg. History The West He appears in the story Yin-Yang tells. He is one of the wolves in Apollo's band that plots against King Kahleel. It is said that he turns against Apollo and kills him, then Kahleel and Vadar. However, he's not accepted by the wolves of the Kingdom because Balder is still alive. Rune journeys to the east and kills Balder, Mink, and three of their pups. Coming Togethers Although he is not seen, Marra mentions that she was sent to The Pack of Night by King Rune. Things Best Left Forgotten Rune appears with Apollo preparing to speak with King Kahleel. He begins to speak with Mink and Balder, claiming to do no harm. Mink warns Kahleel that Rune can't be trusted. After this, Rune leaves with Kahleel and Apollo to speak in private While Lupis is trying to catch a butterfly, Rune shows up in the east threatening Balder. He explains how during the meeting, Apollo, Kahleel, and Vadar "died" - obviously, they did not die, but were killed by Rune. He then whispers that Balder is the only thing between him and becoming king. After this, Rune slaughters Balder and Tia, Balder and Mink's daughter. He moves on to Mink and offers her to become his queen, but Mink refuses. Rune calls her a fool and attacks her, then leaves suspecting she's dead. He talks with one of his rogues about murdering Erol and Aurora, Balder's other pups. Rune chases after Erol and Lupis for two entire months, and eventually finds them. He brutally kills Erol, leaving his dead body out in the open. He and his pack do not see Lupis, nor do they know of his existence. Lupis runs from Rune, and he is not seen after this. Back to Haunt At the very end of this episode, after the credits, Rune is seen sleeping in his den. Kia runs into the den and tells Rune that she has news. Rune says that it can wait, but Kia persists and tells him that they somehow missed a son of Balder when they killed his family. Fall From Grace, Rise to Power Rune is first seen confronting Kia who discovered one of Balder's sons, Lupis, is still alive. Rune then asks her if Lupis resembles Balder at all but Kia replies that he only resembles Mink with his dark grey fur. He then has a flashback when he was a young pup during a teaching lesson by one of his packmates Doran. Doran is first telling them that Vadar took control of other packs and banished the 'Brother in flight' traditions. She then scolds Mink for asking too many questions and not paying any attention in lessons. Later Rune comforts Mink and tells them that the Tailchasers do not have 'Brothers in flight' because there were many disputes over the different Brother in flight traditions throughout the kingdom. He then tells Mink that one day his father will take control of the Western kingdom and make him second-in-comand. Mink then jokes that she will become princess and order Doran to stick her head in a bees nest. Three years later, fully grown Rune and Mink kill two Kingdom wolves hunting on their territory. They soon spot Balder with a rabbit and Mink attempts to steal his prey. But Balder acts friendly to Mink and invites her to come to the kingdom for a short visit. This angers Rune and he forces Balder off their territory. Mink is upset by Rune's behavior and states that they could have visited the kingdom and agree to keep them off their land, but Rune says that they might kill or steal her. Mink tells him that maybe they're different than they thought. Rune then starts to tell her what his father Alpha Terok told him about the Kingdom wolves, but this only angers Mink more and she shouts that he should stop worshipping his father like a pup and grow up. Five months later, Rune and his father have taken a patrol and caught some Kingdom wolves with a large kill. Rune attacks, but is stopped by Mink which ends up with one of the Kingdom wolves fatally wounding Terok and stealing his brother in flight feather. Rune is furious with Mink and says that it's her fault that his father died. Mink is upset and agrees with Balder to live with him in the kingdom of the West. Rune sees this and begs Mink to stay and that he doesn't want to lose his mate as well as his father. Mink tells him that she is not his mate and even if she wanted to be she couldn't because she is pregnant with Balder's pups. Rune attacks Balder and fights but ends up with Balder ripping his eye and leaving him unconscious in the snow. Rune then tells his packmates that Mink ran off with a wolf called Balder who he then finds out is the son of Vadar. Rune then decides that it is time to take control of the kingdom wolves. Five months later is seen with Balder's youngest brother Apollo and swearing on his father's life that he will help Apollo become king by killing Kahleel. The flashback ends with Rune adding Apollo's head to the row of wolf heads. The heads show the faces of Vadar, Kahleel, Apollo, Balder, Mink, Erol, Tia and Aurora. After the flashback Rune tells Kia that they are going to the Pack of Night to find Lupis and that they are going there alone. After the credits Rune has dream showing Mink's dead body, he wakes and appears very depressed and is maybe regretting that he killed Mink because he loved her. Romance Is Boring He is seen at the end of the episode in Fang's den. Family First In this episode, Rune is seen talking to Fang. Kia and Bone fight so that Rune can talk to Fang without being disrupted. He calls him "Mad Alpha" and Fang refers to him as "Mad Eye". Rune accuses Fang of killing Alari. Rune then, after an exchange with Fang tells him he wants Lupis. Fang refuses, but Rune says that he will kill him and Bone if they don't give Lupis to him. Fang then agrees and he is last seen leaving the den with Kia to go find Marra. Trivia *When he made his first appearance, Rune's character design featured a torn ear and v-shaped markings on both sides of his eyes. In later episodes these markings weren't included, nor was the torn ear. * Balder was the wolf who gave Rune the scar on his left eye. * Some fans believe that Rune is Lupis' father, as Lupis resembles Rune and Mink, but not Balder. Tribbleofdoom has not confirmed this rumor, nor has she said that it is incorrect. * Contrary to popular belief, Rune did not remove Mink's feather before she died. It has been confirmed that it fell off before she died and Rune is waiting to give it to her. A direct quote from tribbleofdoom: "He did take it when they went back for her head. He didn't remove it when she died, it came off accidentally. He was pissed at her, but to die without your feather, is basically the most horrific thing you can do to someone else in his culture. He would never do it on purpose. It fell off (and is seen billowing in Episode 17), and he finds it when he goes for her head, and keeps it, so he can give it to her when he dies and she can have her wings." Family Members Mate: Marra : Pups: Relic : Three Unnamed Pups : Father: Terok : Mother: Doran : Tree Gallery Mink+Rune.png U is stupid minky.png Rune s gonna get graped by tribble of doom-d3evaha.png eyes_of_a_killer_by_tribble_of_doom-d3ew2bc.png Rune is Mad.png The heads of the royal family.png Cow of the Wild 031.png Dick move man dick move by tribble of doom-d38llj5.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Antagonist Category:Royal Family Members Category:Kingdom of the West Members Category:Feather Ferals Category:Kings Category:The West Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters